<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That Was A Coma? by BAD268</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334376">That Was A Coma?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268'>BAD268</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:42:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23334376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAD268/pseuds/BAD268</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In each of the shorts, either the reader or character is in a coma.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Reader, Dean Winchester/Reader, Jack Kline/Reader, Sam Winchester/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Share The Love, Supernatural Quote Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That Was A Coma?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>(TFW X Reader)<br/>Fandom: Supernatural<br/>Requested: Entry for @thisismysecrethappyplace’s Share The Love Bingo. Square Filled: Don’t Realize They’re In A Coma.<br/>Warnings: Sam’s involves cutting, but not descriptions. Also, for all of these minis, we’re just going to say Cas did not heal you. Kapeesh?<br/>W.C. 2202<br/>A/N I’m trying some new things, and it would be helpful if you guys could fill THIS ( https://forms.gle/Tm3YUMPpS4AhFjB77 ) google form out. It’s asking fandoms and people in the fandoms. It is explained at the top.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Dean Winchester~ W.C. 490</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>The darkness over Dean’s eyes rises, and he is met with a large house surrounded by a forest. Baby sat in the driveway along with a Chevy Nova. The house itself was a two-story, and it had a wrap-around porch. Sitting on the porch, (Y/N) was holding their newborn daughter, Mary. Their twin sons, Johnny and Danny, were playing with blocks at their mother’s feet. Once the young boys caught the sight of their father, they started running for him. This caused (Y/N) to chuckle lightly as to not disturb the infant in her arms.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They missed you, Dean. Maybe hold off traveling for a while, please? I’m exhausted.” Dean saw a simple ring upon her left ring finger and assumed he married her. The only downside, Dean cannot remember anything between the last hunt they did and now. He remembered proposing to his longtime girlfriend before him and Sam left for a hunt only to encounter a  demon. Dean remembers nothing after that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Daddy,” One of the boys said to Dean, “When can we play?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Let’s play catch, daddy!” The other yelled. Dean was confused. He had never played catch in his life, but apparently he had played it many times with his sons. His sons. Dean thought he could get used to that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Quiet down, Johnny. Mary is finally asleep,” (Y/N) scolded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, mama.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“(Y/N), I can take her. I can play with the boys’ later while you take a nap,” Dean offered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Thanks. Dean, but I don’t want to put the pressure on you,” she countered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll wake you up in a few hours.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not the one that needs to wake up, Dean. You are. I need you to wake up,” her voice began to fade as well as the large house, woods, and children. They faded into the night sky; a black background filled with millions of stars. “Dean, please. We still need to plan everything for the wedding. You can’t give up now, baby. You fought through hell and purgatory and back. Don’t let a stupid demon be the cause of your death, Dean. I can’t live without you, Dean Winchester.”</em>
</p><p>“What did I miss, (Y/N/N)?”</p><p>“Only you would try to be smooth as soon as you wake up from a coma after nearly two months, Winchester,” (Y/N) said, grasping Dean’s hand with both of hers.</p><p>“You can’t say anything since you’re gonna be a Winchester in a few months,” Dean smiled as he looked at her.</p><p>“Speaking of which, Dean, I found out that I am pregnant with twins while you were out,” She looked nervous, but Dean was ecstatic. His mind immediately pictured the two boys at the ranch from his ‘dream.’</p><p>“If they’re boys, can we name them Johnny and Danny?”</p><p>“How about something more classy? Jonathan and Daniel?” Dean nodded and realized that the ‘dream’ would be his reality in a few years.</p><p>
  <strong>Sam Winchester~ W.C. 505</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Sam woke up laying flat on the pavement. He remembers falling asleep in the Impala with Dean on the way back to the bunk, but the rest is foggy. He stands up as he surveys his surroundings. He sees that he is in a small town. By the looks of it, there was no one there, so he approached a small tavern across the street from where he was standing. Even though the distance was only a narrow road between him and the building, it seemed like he was walking for miles before the saloon disappeared into thin air. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked around again, seeing himself in the bunker. He assumes that Dean is in his room, so he approached the older Winchester’s room. The door burst open before Sam reached his room causing him to step back. From the room came Sam’s girlfriend, (Y/N), with Dean chasing her.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you’re not going to do anything to say him, I will,” she shouted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’m not letting you sell your soul for Sammy. That’s my job,” Dean countered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you would have done your job correctly, we wouldn’t be having this conversation now, would we, Dean?” Sam had seen that glare from his girlfriend before. The thought that this is what his brother and girlfriend would result to after his death made Sam feel uneasy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you are implying that this was my fault, you are sorely mistaken.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Maybe it was. I wasn't there; Sam isn’t alive to vouch for you. So tell me Dean, why should I believe that you didn’t cause this?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Why don’t you ask Sam?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine.” Sam expected her to walk up to him, but noticed the tears in her eyes as she disregarded his presence and walked straight into the bathroom. Sam looked over to Dean, seeing a look of recognition as to what he had just told his brother’s girlfriend. Dean, promptly, ran towards the bathroom before beginning to bang on the door. Sam, realizing that he can go through the door, enters the bathroom. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He is met with the glazed-over expression of his girlfriend lying in the bathtub with bloody slits up her arms.</em>
</p><p>Sam woke with a start to see Dean sitting next to him. Sam looked around the room, noticing he was in a hospital, but he did not see his girlfriend. Dean must have been able to read his expression because he spoke first.</p><p>“Some shot you took, Sammy. You were in a coma for three weeks. I had to bribe (Y/N) just to go home and sleep. Y’know she’s gonna be mad that you woke up the one time she wasn’t here,” Dean laughed as the door opened revealing (Y/N).</p><p>“Goddammit, Sammy.” She practically ran over to Sam’s bedside. “Were you trying to give me a heart attack?” Sam grabbed her arms before inspecting her forearms, not seeing any new vertical scars. “It didn’t get that bad, Sammy. I would’ve broken my six years clean if you were out longer, though.” </p><p>
  <strong>Castiel Novak~ W.C. 638</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Normally when you wake up, one of the boys is talking loudly in the living room that happens to be directly outside your room. Today, however, was extremely quiet. This caused you to think if they had a hunt or if they said they went for food. Not remembering them mentioning anything, you got up from your bed before walking out of the room to investigate the bunker. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You decided to look around the living room, kitchen, library, even their respective rooms. You did not find either of your friends or even your boyfriend, Cas. You also did not see a note stating where they went. While walking outside, you notice the absence of Dean’s Impala. You assumed a hunt came up last minute, and they didn’t have time to wake you or write a note.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Your gut was telling you to call one of them, so you started dialing Cas’s number. After three rings, his voicemail came through. When you called Sam and Dean, however, static came through your phone’s speakers. After calling Cas another time and reaching his voicemail again, you started walking towards Sam’s room because out of the three, he would be the one to write a note. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once you reached his room, you saw his room vacant of his belongings. All of his clothes, his books, his laptop, everything was gone. You ran to Dean’s room and noticed the empty space similar to Sam’s. You didn’t think they would ever leave with no reason.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You looked outside and saw nothing but grey clouds out of the windows. You tried to focus on anything in the distance. You saw something undefined out past some trees. You squint your eyes, and you make out a human. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unfortunately for you, you didn’t see or hear Cas appear behind you, so when he approached you and placed a hand on your shoulder, you nearly punched the angel in the face. The room along with Cas started to disappear into a bright, white light. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>You attempted to run towards anything, but you felt as if you were running in place. Your breath caught in your throat, and you found it hard to breathe, so you sat on the floor to try and regain your breath. You tried to lay back flat on the floor to expand your diaphragm. When you laid back, your eyes felt like weights, so you closed them. After relaxing for a minute, you started to hear voices.</em>
</p><p>“You scared her into a panic attack while in a coma, Cas,” One of the voices said. To you, it sounded like Dean.</p><p>“Yeah, she said she only panics at the discos,” Another voice, similar to Sam’s, laughed.</p><p>“I do not understand that reference, but It is not like I tried to scare her,” One, you recognized as Cas’s voice, said.</p><p>You attempted to peel your eyes open, but the lights burned your eyes. You could tell one of the boys saw your eyes moving, and the lights started to dim. You tried to open your eyes again and succeeded this time. You saw the Winchesters sitting on a small couch in the room, and Cas standing by your side.</p><p>“What happened, boys?”</p><p>“We went on the hunting trip in Missouri and came back seeing you asleep, and your melatonin pills were empty,” Cas responded.</p><p>“Yeah, I was running out. Why’s that special?”</p><p>“Before we left, there were 12 pills left. We were gone for two days. The bottle says two a day, (Y/N/N),” Cas states as gently as he could. It was now that you noticed the absence of the Winchesters.</p><p>“I told you they didn’t help. I didn't realize I took so many. Did I get pumped?”</p><p>“Yeah. We’ll talk to the doctor and get food, and maybe change your prescription.”</p><p>“That’ll work.” </p><p>
  <strong>Jack Kline~ W.C. 569</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>It was midnight by the looks of the placement of the moon in the night sky. You were walking down a road surrounded by woods. In the distance, you saw a car driving towards you. You attempted to move off to the side of the road but your feet seemed to be cemented into the asphalt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>When the car was a few yards from you, you shut your eyes, not wanting to see the charm impact you. After a few seconds, you noticed the lack of pain which caused you to open your eyes. The hood of the car had stopped barely a centimeter away from you. Finally able to move, you backed away from the car, noticing, now, it was the Impala the Winchesters had. Looking through the windshield, you caught sight of Lucifer in the car, but you blinked and the car was gone. You looked around yourself still standing in the middle of the abandoned road. You heard the rustling of leaves off to the side, so you went to investigate hesitantly.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If this is what is going on in her head, where is she?” You heard the voice of your boyfriend, Jack, say to someone else from the depths of the trees.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“She could be anywhere. It’s her mind, so she could be basically anywhere, Jack,” the voice of Castiel responded to him. Jack had practically begged Castiel to take him into your mine to, hopefully, coax you out of this coma you did not know you were stuck in. This is when you decided to emerge from the trees and towards the two who stood in a clearing near an abandoned fireplace. “There she is.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hey, guys, where’s Dean and Sam? You guys seem to always be with them,” you smirked at Castiel.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“They cannot exactly get into your mind,” He countered.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah! You are in a coma, and I thought this would be the best way to help you out of it,” Jack exclaimed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You’re serious?” They nodded before backing away as the scenery vanished into a pale white light. </em>
</p><p>Looking over at your side, you see monitors strapped to you, and Jack standing beside Castiel with Sam and Dean asleep in uncomfortable-looking chairs. You tried to sit up but felt something restraining you. Sam woke up upon hearing your monitor speed up and, promptly, woke up Dean. As you looked under the blanket, you saw bandages wrapping your torso and your left shoulder. Castiel, Sam, and Dean stood up to leave, and Jack came to my side.</p><p>“Are you feeling okay?” He grabbed my hand as he sat on the edge of the bed on my right.</p><p>“What happened?” You questions which cause Jack to go into a graphic description of how you somehow got shot three times, twice in your stomach and once in your shoulder. He also told you how much he begged Castiel to go into your head, as he couldn’t do it yet. “That’s gross. I did not need to hear all of that as soon as I woke up, but thank you, Jack, for getting in my head. Tell me that you didn’t get into the secret shrine of Danny Devito.”</p><p>“I do not understand that reference, but if it makes you happy, no I didn’t,” He said which made you smile. “But now that you brought that up, can you tell me who Danny Devito is?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading my work! If you enjoyed it, please leave a kudos or a comment. Anything is appreciated. If you desire more content like this, be sure to follow me on Wattpad or Tumblr (both @BAD268). If you have a request you’d like me to write, send it in through a comment or something of the like. I am more likely to see requests sent through Tumblr, but any and all requests are appreciated. Thank you for being a part of my Academy,<br/>~BAD268&lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>